Thoughts of my Soulmate
by AliKat90403
Summary: This story came to mind when i read the fanfiction story called 'Voices' on .This story is how the race that has more angel blood than the normal shadowhunter, can think to their soulmate, not just Clary and Jace. What if they were not alone? Read my story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

This story came to mind when i read the fanfiction story called 'Voices' on .This story is how the race that has more angel blood than the normal shadowhunter, can think to their soulmate, not just Clary and Jace. What if they were not alone?  
Read my story to find out.  
I own Shayla Tran, Tyberius, Marie, Jakob, Destiny, and Lousise Axworth, Alianna, Dale, Yeshaya, Christopher, and Raven Kat. My friend Olivia owns Wolf. What if Jonathan Morgenstern is alive and came with Clary, Jace, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Luke, and Jocelyn when they left the dimension in the last book'City of Heavenly Fire'. Simon is now a Lovelace. I own no TMI characters. Enjoy.

 **Third person P.O.V.**

"Chris, there could be more of us and some may not know it. And if some do, we could teach them to use their gifts the right way. Just let me find them. Please." Said his sister who is 13 years old with short brunette hair with bangs, dark brown eyes, and Japanese-pale skin.

"Ali leave me alone and go talk to Raven. "Her brother with light brown hair, pale skin, and glasses that made his brown eyes like hers, big, said pointing at his twin sister.

He watched his little sister run and jump on his twin's back.  
"Ali get off me!" She yells. "Not till you convince Chris to let us help others like us!" She shouts right back.

His twin sits down and throws Ali off her back. "Chris, she is not going to stop till you... Uf!... Say yes! Ali get off me!"

"Not till Chris says 'Yes'!" Ali yells at Raven in response.  
"Fine! But take D.J. and Raven with you!" Chris yells in frustration.  
Ali jumps off of his twin's back and goes up to him and hugs the hell out of him.

"Thank you so much!" His sister yells as she runs out of the family room of their castle to pack and get their brother, D.J.

"Am i making the right choice in letting you guys go and find more of us?" Chris asked his twin.

"You know how the angel gives her visions of the future. Those dreams are sent to her to help our kind. We have to listen to her dreams to help our kind.  
Don't worry I will protect them. Chris, nothing is going to go wrong when I'm around, you know this. I'll call you to let you know if we find anyone like us. If they are with normal Shadowhunters, than we will have to show our selves. So, yes, you are making the right choice. Now, if you excuse me, I'll go pack." With that she exited the room.

The 15 year old boy started to pace the room when his baby sister with white skin, brown eyes, brennet-uneven hair, came running in.

"Chris! Ali, D.J., and Raven are going on a trip. Can i come with them?" She asked him.

"No, you can not. Yeshaya, it is to dangerous for you. If you ask your animals, they will say the same." He told the seven year old.  
"Okay Chris." She said as she was leaving the room.

###

A hour later, the five siblings were out side of their castle doors.

Two would stay well three would leave.

"Remember to call every night. "Chris said to his siblings that where leaving.

"You sound like mom." His 12 year old brother with curly, dark brown, and tan skin said. "Is that really what she tells your clone when you go to father's. "Raven asked him. "Yeah, and Ali's clone got hit by Micheal, so being a very smart clone, she stopped going."

Ali laughed."Whats so funny?" Chris asked her.

"What, i cant laugh at a joke Tyberius told me?" After she said that, she put her hands over her mouth as if she just said a secret.

"Who is Tyberius?"

"Um, one of the seven people like us who live in New York. Oh, and Chris, you are having lunch with this girl named Shayla Venus, who is like us and with in the five minutes after we leave, she will be here." Ali said not wanting to explain who Tyberius is anymore.

She looked at her phone in her hand. "Time to go." She told her siblings that where going with her. She took her stele out of her knee-high, black-zip up right boot and drew a portal on the ground. "Throw my bags in after you guys see me go through." She told them and walked through the portal.

 _'Magnus's apartment'_ she thought.

"AliKat, is that you?"

"Sup Mags, how have you been?"

###

 **Clary's P.O.V.**

"Guys, I'll be right back, i'm going to get some water." I tell the love of my life and my older brother.  
"Oh no you don't." Jace said as he grabs me from behind.

"Jace! Jon help me, please!" I begged. His bright green eyes showed amusement as he said "I'm fine."

"Jace put me down!" _'As you wish'_ , he thought to me."Jace... please... Noooo!" I shouted at him, knowing what will happen next. With a flash, I'm on the ground with him on top of me. I start to sit up only to be pushed down again with his lips on mine.

"Hey lovebirds, get a room!" Jon yells at us, but we were to distracted with each other to care. _'I love you.'_ I thought to Jace. _'I love you too. Want to take this to my room?'_ Instead of answering, i smile against his mouth. He pulls me up."You know that i did not mean it, Clary has to continue to train, Jace." My brother said. Jace sighed. _'Maybe later'_ , he thought sadly. I groan. Right when we started to train again, the Institute's bell rang."I'll get it." Jace said well walking out of the training room. Jon and i followed him anyway.

 **Jace's P.O.V.**

I open the door to see four people standing outside the door."How may I help you?" I asked them.

"Are you Jonathan Christopher Herondale?" The man with purple eyes, jet-black hair and skin as tan as mine, holding a child with eyes as golden as mine, but has the same type of hair as the man.

"Um, who is asking?" I questioned. "Long lost family relatives." Said a boy, who looked like a mini of the man, but has cruly-jet-black hair, but the tips died sliver.

He was standing next to a girl with wavy-jet-black hair, the tips were, as well, died sliver and her eyes were the same color as her brother's and father's.  
###

Welcome to this wonderful dimension.

Please:  
-Add to favorite  
-Follow me  
-Comment  
T.T.Y.L.,  
AliKat90403


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 **Ali's P.O.V.:**

 _/Magnus's apartment/_

 _"_ Why are you all here?" Glitter man asked me. "We are here to find seven people with extra angel blood like us. Three of them know you, my good friend." I told him.  
"And who, may I ask, are they?"

"Jonathan Herondale, Clarissa Morgenstern, and Jonathan Morgenstern." I said looking at my list.

" Jonathan Morgenstern does not have extra angel blood." Magnus said. "Sadly he has just as much angel blood as his sister and Mr. Herondale." Trinity told Magnus.

" Who are the other four?" Magnus asked. "You remember how Ms. Loss hid a Herondale baby back in the early 1800's?" D.J. asked him. "Yes, but what does that child have to do with this?" He asked us. "Ali, do you care to explain?" Raven asked me.(A/N: If you have read Lady Midnight than please don't yell at me. The Axworths are my own characters and i just want them to fit into this somehow.)

"My soulmate is apart of the Herondale tree, but his last name is _Axworth_ and his brother and sister are my younger siblings' soulmate and Trinity's soulmate is Jonathan Morgenstern and we really want to help teach them on how they can control their powers."  
"How am I to help in all of this?" Magnus asked us.

 _'My love, my family is at the Institute. No need to worry about finding the four of us. Jace let us in. He is a little speechless'._ Tyberius thought to me. "You know what. The Axworths are waiting for us at the Institute. All we have to do is head over to the Institute and explain what we are. It was nice to see you again, Mags, but you see we have some where to be." I said getting up.  
"Raven, D.J., we have to go."

 **Jace's P.O.V.**

"Wait, slow down! I thought that I was the last Herondale." I said as I held Clary's hand.  
"Your not." Destiny said."Thank you for pointing that out ." I said, sarcasm dipping into my voice."Jace." Clary said grabbing my hand that was holding her other hand.

 _'Thank the angels that she is here with me, because I don't know what I do without her',_ I thought as I looked at her. Just as Tyberius was about to say something, the Institute's door bell rang.

I was still staring at him, trying to understand him when he smiled as if knowing who was at the door.  
"I'll get it" He said getting up.

Jon got to the door first... _'wonder what that was about.' Clary_ and I came up behind him to see who was at the door.

There were three people outside. They all looked like they were siblings. Jon was looking at one of them adoringly.

"Jon, let them in." Clary said, pulling on his arm. Jon snapped out of the glaze he was in and moved out of the way.

"Trinity?" He asked. "Jonny?" She said amazed.

"How do you guys know each other?" Clary asked Jon. "Well, long story short, Trinity is my soulmate. Like you and Jace, I've been able to hear her thoughts and she can hear mine. Ever since Clary stabbed me, I've been able to think to Trinity." "That makes a lot of sense." I said.

 **Trinity's P.O.V.**

 _'Care to let me in',_ I thought to Jon as my siblings and I reached the door. D.J. rings the door bell.

"Tyberius knows that we are here." Ali said with the biggest smile that ice ever seen on her face.

Jon opens the door. _'Damn, he's hot!'...' I forgot that he can read my mind',_ I thought as I stared at him lovingly.

"Trinity?" He asked me. "Jonny?" I questioned back.

"How do you guys know each other?" A red head asked Jon.

 _'Who is she, Jonny?'_ I thought to him. _'My sister.'_

"Well, long story short, Trinity is my soulmate. Like you and Jace, I've been able to hear her thoughts and she can hear mine. Ever since Clary stabbed me, I've been able to think to Trinity." _'Who is the blondie?'_ I thought to Jon. _'That is Jace, Clary's boyfriend.'_ "That makes a lot of sense." Jace said.

"Will you show us the way to the library?" Ali asked Tyberius. Tyberius looked at Jace. "Right, follow me." He said walking.

 **Ali's P.O.V.**

 ** _/In the library/_**

"So,um...it's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Axworth" I said.

"Please call me Jakob", Tyberius's father said with a smile. "Anything from Chris?" I asked Raven.

"No, but Fawn is on her way to report to us." She said looking at her phone. "Wait, who are Fawn and Chris?"  
Jace asked. Before I could answer, a portal formed on the floor in front of me.

Fawn comes through and said "Hi, I'm Fawn and Chris just started kissing Shayla when I left, so Trinity pay up." My good friend said pointing at Trinity.  
Which reminds me ... "D.J. you too. Give me, give me! You owe me thirty dollars and you owe Tyberius five dollars and twenty-five cents." I said with my hand out.

He pulls out his wallet and hands Tyberius and I the money. Tyberius turns to his sister and said "Pay up." "What you guys bet about?" Clary asked us. "Chris is our older brother and Fawn is my friend that I met out of state(A/N: not really.) and upon our leave, my brother was about to have a meeting with , who is his soulmate and is like us. We all bet that they would kiss somewhere in their meeting. D.J. and Destiny both bet that they would start making out before the meeting started. Fawn, Tyberius, and I bet that they would start making out when Fawn was getting ready to report to us about what is happening. Trinity bet that they would start making out between those two time periods." I explained.

"Clary,you,Jace, theAworths ,andJonarelikeusandwewantyouguystofeellikeyoubelong.

TheClaveknowsaboutusandoursystem.

WearemorepowerfulthantheClaveanddownworldersareourfriends,boyfriends,girlfriends,parents,family.

WearehigherthantheClaveandtheyknowthat.

Itsoneofthereasonswhytheydon'ttalkaboutus.

Ifyouhaven'tnoticed,youcantcontrolyoupowers.

TheClaveisgivingtheInstitutetoIsabelleLightwoodandSimonLovelace." I said in one breath.

"Wait, slow down. You, four are forcing us to come with you?" Clary said, grabbing Jace's hand.

 **Tyberius's P.O.V.**

"No, it's just that you guys cant protect yourselves against...um..."Ali starts to cry and cant explain what is troubling her. I see an inhuman being in her mind. I pull her to me and in five minutes, my shirt is wet with her never ending tears."Ssshhh, it's okay. You found me. Soulmates are too powerful to the point where she cant touch us." I told her, kissing her head.

###

A/N: Who is "she"?

Please

-Add to favorites

-Follow

-Comment

Till next time,

lil'kitty


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 **D.J.'s P.O.V.:**  
"Who is 'she'?" Jace asked. "She who must not be named(A/N: Harry Potter anyone?) is more powerful than us when we are by ourselves, but when we are with our soulmates, she cannot hurt us. Ali, and our younger sister have been hurt by her demonic hands and their soulmates felt the pain.

I remember Destiny mind linking to me that her brothers started screaming in pain and she didn't know why. It was very hard for her to sleep that night and so forth, but it was worse at our castle." I said, looking at Destiny.

"Where is Shay? Oh, nevermind, she just linked to me. Why did you not bring her along?" Lousise asked, staring at Trinity. "Well...we decided that she was to stay home." Trinity said to the little guy. ' _Dale_...' ' _Destiny_...' She and I thought at the same time. Before either of us could speak, four people came in, one holding a baby. "Mags, what ya doing here?" Ali asked.

 **Isabelle'sP.O.V.:**

Simon and I were about to open the Institute doors when Alec, carrying Max, and Magnus walked up to us.

 _/Fast forward to the library/_

We walked into see seven people, that we don't know, sitting on the couches. "Mags what are ya doing here?" A 13 year old with brunette hair and bangs, brown eyes, and tanish-pale skin, said looking at Magnus.

"My dear Kitty, I wonder if you would want some help. Oh, and I brought the two loves of my life: my boyfriend, Alec Lightwood, and our child, Max Bane-Lightwood." He told her. "Well, hello Alec, I'm Ali and this is Trinity, and D.J." She said pointing to two others, who maybe her siblings by the strong resemblance.

"Wow, so, these four must be the lovely Axworths that you told me about." I saw her blush, but about _who_? "Yes. This is Tyberius, his sister, Destiny, his brother, Lousise, and his father, Jakob." She said. The guy named Tyberius and his sister have purple eyes like their father, but the youngest has golden eyes like Jace. "Jace, what's going on?" I asked him. "You and Simon are getting the Institute." He told me. "What do you mean?" "Jon, Jace, and I are leaving." Clary said.

###

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you are not mad at me. Next chapter is going to be crazy.

Yours sincerely,

Alikat90403

PS: Who is 'she'? What happened to ? You will find out what happened to in the next chapter. Please review on who you may think 'She' is.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

 **Third Person P.O.V.:**  
 _ **Five years earlier**_  
 _/Axworth Mansion/_  
"Marie, you need to leave. You are putting our children in danger." Her husband told her through his tears that were running down his face.

"I can't my love." The golden hair told him.

"If you don't leave then our children and I will leave." He told her, starring at her golden eyes with seriousness.

"You leave me and all Hell will break loose." She said angrily. "Let it come." He said picking up their youngest and grabbing their oldest' hand. "Destiny, stay here." She said, grabbing her only daughter's hand.

Her oldest son and child grabbed Destiny's other hand and said to his mother,"let go." "No." She told him. "Tiny, you can't stay here, pull with me." He told his sister, calling her by the nickname that he gave her. "Ty, she won't let go, it's hurting me."

Hurt with pain as well as clouded by it, she set her mother on heavenly fire with her mind. Her mother let her go, yelling in pain. Tyberius pulled Destiny with him to the portal that their father made. Destiny looked back to see a hand pull on her arm, through the portal. Her father pulled out a sword and yelled "Michael!" He brought the sword down and cut off her mother's hand.

Instead of her blood being red, it was toxic green. Destiny screamed at the site of it. Tyberius pulled Destiny into his chest. She broke down in his arms. "Come on, we have to pick up your brother. Tyberius, stay with Destiny, I will be right back." His father said with a sleeping Lousise in his arm and walked up to the house in front of them.

"I'm sorry your evilness, he made another portal and we lost them." A demon said looking at the inhuman being on the throne made of human and animal virgin blood.

"You lost them, in return, bring me two children of the angel that he gifted with extra angel blood." "As you wish, your evilness." The demon raced out of the demon dimension to Earth's dimension of split world's. "Soon, my family will be dead and the ones they love will suffer." She said, voice dipping with slyness.

 **Destiny's P.O.V.:**  
 _Back to the present._  
"Who the Hell are these people?" Isabelle said, giving each of us a death glare.

"Well, Magnus, can you explain what we are, I don't want to do it." Aly said. "Okay Kitty." Magnus said. "Aly, A.J., Trinity, Ty, Tiny, Luo, Jake, and Jon are like Biscuit and Good locks. They all have extra angel blood. And they are all in danger because of it."

"Ha, you didn't give me a nickname!" Trinity said, smirking. "That's because I like your name." He replied, smiling.

"Where are Jace, Clary, and Jon going to go?" Isabelle asked Aly. "Well, we are going back to our dimension." "You guys live in another dimension?" I asked, amazed. "We have too." Trinity said. "Thanks to Magnus, our dimension will never be touched by a demon or a human possessed by a demon." Aly said.

The song called "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran came blasting through Trinity's phone.  
"Do you need something Chris?... We made it here safely, don't worry. We didn't need to...bye...goodbye.(She hung up) Time to go." She said as she put her phone in her back pocket. We all stand up...Aly falls down.

"What the angels?" Ty shouted as he brought Aly into his arms. "Magnus, her guardian angel is talking to her." Trinity said. "Is that the reason why I can't be telepathic with her?" Ty asked. "Yes." Magnus answered.

"Two more...got it...I understand...I will...no...I can't, I'm not ready...I won't be ab- I'll try..." Aly muttered.

She gasped and blinked many times. "She's coming. There are two more Herondale. I've been given another power. We have to find one of the Herondales and we need to leave now!"

 **A/N:** Damn. Well please vote, follow, and comment. I really want to know what you are thinking-not to sound creepy or anything.


End file.
